


red, blue, purple

by whitchry9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mind fuckery, Poetry, Post Avengers, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. sometimes you see the world in red because that's how you were raised<br/>ii. you see blue, the same shade that changed you<br/>iii. together, purple</p>
            </blockquote>





	red, blue, purple

i. sometimes you see the world in red because that's how you were raised  
blood and pain and unclean hands that you were told were just fine  
the colour of the flag you were made to spill blood for  
whether it was your own, or more often, not  
the colour of your hair when they let you keep it that way  
not often  
because they couldn't have you becoming your own person  
now you change it as often as you want  
because you're done being someone else  
someone else's  
 _'do you know what it’s like to be unmade?'_

ii. you see blue, the same shade that changed you  
and you hate it because it reminds you  
of everything you couldn’t help  
and you still think  
maybe you could have  
and it eats you up inside  
you see it still  
when you look in the mirror  
because even though he's gone from your head, he looks back at you  
and it takes you a while to remember you're alone inside  
and you're not sure it that makes it better or worse  
 _'you know I do'_

iii. together, purple  
the colour of  
royalty and nobility  
and fading pain in the form of bruises  
of healing slowly as the blood gets cleaned away and things go back to normal  
 _'nothing we were ever trained for'_

 


End file.
